The present invention relates to a football handoff trainer. More particularly, the invention relates to a trainer wherein a football player may practice fundamental handoff techniques individually.
Professional football has evolved into a multi-billion dollar business industry through advertising, merchandising and television contracts. With such increased growth in the industry in recent years, players are now, more than ever, competing among one another for lucrative multi-million dollar contracts. Thus, the demand for performance enhancement football training tools has grown dramatically.
There are two aspects that are important to a football offense: (1) the running game; and (2) the passing game. A two-dimensional football team must have offensive players capable of both running and passing. One crucial aspect of the running game is the delivery of the football from one player to another, i.e. the “handoff”. The most common handoff occurs between the quarterback and a running back or a fullback. This handoff typically occurs shortly after the football is snapped from the center to the quarterback. In some cases, a wide receiver may run across the field to take the handoff from the quarterback or the running back. Such plays (e.g. “reverses”, “end-arounds”, etc.) are typically designed to deceive or trick the defense. Importantly, the quarterback, the running back, the fullback and even the wide receiver must learn proper football handoff techniques to efficiently transfer possession of the football from one player to another. One difficult aspect of training football players in this regard is practicing correct football handling and transferring techniques accurately and repetitively. One general drawback known in the art is that at least two people are required to practice the technique. If the football handoff technique is not executed properly, the football player is likely to fumble the football, which may result in a turnover causing the team to lose control of the game.
Receiving a handoff involves learning fundamental footwork and football handling skills to facilitate a smooth and efficient transfer. For instance, it is important that the running back does not step on or otherwise trip over the quarterback during the handoff. It is also crucial that the running back protect the football to minimize the chances of fumbling the football after receiving the football from the quarterback. The quarterback may initially hide the football with the arms or body for some time after the football is snapped in order to deceive the defense. The quarterback may then turn toward the running back with outstretched arms and the football in hand. The football is handed directly from the quarterback to the running back without leaving the hands of the quarterback. To receive the football, the running back positions one arm across the upper chest, palm down, and the other arm across the stomach, palm up. The arm in the upper position should be the one closest to the quarterback. This forms a so-called “pocket” or “pouch” for the quarterback to place the football. The quarterback positions the football horizontally and places the football in the pocket area formed by the running back. Once the football hits the chest and stomach area, the running back clamps down on the football with the top arm and locks the football with the bottom arm and the quarterback releases the football. This preferred handoff technique helps prevent fumbling and conceals the football in the arms of the running back.
There are a number of training techniques designed to enhance football handoff skills. One common technique, as briefly described above, is a practice drill involving three players. The first player (quarterback) takes a snap from a second player (center) and turns to handoff the football to a third player (running back). A coach or other instructor may watch these players practice and provide further instructions to the quarterback, the running back or the center. One drawback to this technique is that the drill is heavily reliant upon the footwork and correct positioning of the football by the quarterback. The running back will only be able to properly practice the handoff techniques described pending the quarterback is able to turn and place the football in the proper position for the running back to receive. A quarterback unable to adequately position the football increases the difficulty of the running back to practice the proper handoff techniques. In turn, this might necessitate that the training sequence be slowed down to below game speed so the quarterback can work on footwork and ball placement. All the while, the running back is not able to practice handoff skills at game speed. Moreover, the prior art fails to disclose a device that enables running backs, quarterbacks and/or wide receivers to practice the fundamental football handoff skills alone.
Thus, there exists a significant need in the art for a football handoff trainer that teaches the fundamental techniques of properly receiving a football handoff. Such a football handoff trainer should include a portable stand, an arm pivotally coupled to the stand, and a football holder at one end of the arm extending away from the stand, wherein the football holder releasibly retains a football and cooperates with the arm to simulate a football handoff. The football player should be able to adjust the football handoff trainer in height, weight and length in order to practice proper handoff techniques in simulated game-type handoff situations. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.